the perfiect kiss
by thornrulez001456
Summary: sequel to the perfect hello. Some mysterious stranger from Ravens past explains EVERYTHING.  Hope you like it.
1. who r u?

_**Chapter 1. Who are you?**_

_**Im back. This is my third story. YA! Three's my lucky number. I hope that this we be as good or better then the first. So. Here you go.**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont but truly wish i owned the teen titans. i only own my made up characters.**_

_**P.S. This will start with my pov.

* * *

**_

_**They walked into the living room with smile on all there faces till this one loud sound came out, "REX!" They heard a female call.**_

_**"H-H-how'd you get here?" Rex looked terrified. All the titans got into fighting position. The creature leaped out...**_

The supposed bad guy fell onto Rex and started giggling.

"Found you." It said. It was a girl wolf, a lot like Rex. She wore a white under shirt that looked really dirty. Her jeans were torn up to her upper thighs. She had long blond hair and her fur was a light brown. Eyes as clear as shining diamonds.

"Hey Lilly." Rex said, "What are you doing here?"

"Her majesty said that she didnt thank you could help us so she sent her head warier." Lilly said. "You know how sextets she is.

"Ya," Rex said rubbing the back of his head. "Mom was always pretty mad at me for no reason."

"Okay," Kid flash said, lowering his arms from fighting position, "Whats going on?"

"Oh," Said Lilly, "Who are these clowns."

"These guys are the teen titans." He said, "There helping us out of the hole that they put us in centuries ago. Guys, this is my best friend Lilly."

"How glorious," Starfire squealed, "It is so nice to meet one of friend Rex's friends. I am Starfire!"

"Hey Starfire. Guessing your princess Starfire from Tamerain?" All the titans gave her a strange look, "I studied all of the war planets in my spare time."

After they all got out of shock Robin was the first to speak. "Hi. Im robin."

"Names kid Flash. "

"Jinx"

"Cyborg."

""Kole and that Jericho."

"Herald"

"Bumble Bee."

"Hot spot."

"Argent mate."

"Speedy and thats my quit girlfriend cheshire."

"Red-x"

"Thorn and thats spike."

"Marry rose"

"Im Melvin and those are my brothers Timmy and Teether."

"Blue bell."

"Uh, guys." Beast Boy said. "Somethings wrong with Raven."

"Ugh!" Raven wined. "She's hurt."

"Who Beast boy asked. 'Raven, who's hurt?"

"I-I need to help her."

"Help who?"

Soon a portal opened up and a light blue ball came hurling out.

"No way." Beast Boy said.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Only few know who this person is. If you guess I'll give you a shout out and I hope some one gets the first part to this. 'Cause it also explains why she's there.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**BYE-BYE**_

_**Thorn out!**_


	2. Best Friends

_**Chapter 2. My best Friend.**_

_**And im back. **_

_**thank you:**_

_**The Cretin **_

_**and **_

_**RaveBeastBoy19**_

_**And no, its not Arella. But really good try.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont but dream some day I will own the teen titans. So owners. My birthdays May 7th and you know what I want.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

As soon as those words left beast boys lips Raven ran over to the injured pale girl.

"Sparrow!" She cried out. "Sparrow! Are you okay?"

Raven herd a soft moan and sighed in relief.

"Hey little sis." Sparrow groaned. Everyone gasped. "Been looken for ya. And I brought a friend."

As soon as she lifted up her cloak, almost everyone in the room awed at the little white ball of fuzz.

"He's been dieing to see his owner."

"Friend Raven," Starfire said after a long aw, "You did not tell us that you had a sister or such an adorable creature in you life."

"Ya Raven." Bee said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because." Raven said. "Because I don't talk about my childhood for a reason. These were the only two things that kept me standing when I was put down."

"Raven," Beast Boy said looking at his new girlfriend, "The past is the past. You can tell us about the good times."

He gave her a soft smile and she smiled back.

"I need to go get some rest." Raven replied, "can you please take my sister to the medical bay?"

"Sure." Cyborg replied. "I'll just run a few test on her and see if she needs anything."

Raven gave a thankful nod and pointed her head to Beast Boy. He got the message and followed her to her room.

* * *

In Ravens room:

"I just cant believe she was able to get away from my mother." Raven said. "It took me years just to plan my escape."

"Raven." Beast Boy asked, "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"Because of bad memories." She replied.

"Why?"

"Beast Boy, my own mother used to beat me and treat my like dirt. Why wouldn't I have bad memories?"

"Please tell me." He pleaded.

"Can I please sleep. I havent a good night sleep for months." Beast Boy just gave a nod and turn to a cat to sleep with her.

* * *

Once they woke up, they herd yelling.

"Wheres my sister?" Came a loud voice.

"She's awake." Raven gave Beast Boy a playful nod and headed out.

* * *

As soon as the living room was on sight, Raven saw the horror of her friends in pain and it the living room and large kitchen torn up.

Out of all of her friends,besides her and beast boy, only one remaind satnading.

Red-x.

Nothing hit him, but he was getting tired.

"Where is she!" Sparrow hollers. "I want my sister!"

"Im right here." Raven said in a monotone voice. "Please, just stop hurting my friends."

"Well no _friend_ would take you awayfrom me and put needles in my arms." Sparrow said calming down.

"Sparrow, i ran away, and they were just trying to help." Raven soon started walking up to her sister and put a hand on her sholder. "I'd never hurt you like that."

"Then why'd you go?" Sparrow let a singal tear fall from her cheek.

"I couldn't take the abuse." Raven pulled her sister into a warm and conferting hug.

As soon as that happen, Beast Boy walked up and put his arm on Ravens shoulders. Sparrow did not take it to kindly.

"Release my sister." And before Beast Boy new it, he was being thrown into a dizzy Robin.

"Sparrow, that was my boy friend." Raven said trying to hold her sister back. Soon a wide cherry red blush crept onto Sparrows face.

"Oh, um..." She said trying to contain her nervisness.

"No sweat." Beast Boy said getting up and walking to his girl. "Im so stronge people think i might crush her." Raven just rolled her eyes and Sparrow gave a slight giggle.

"I apoligies for my disruction." Sparrow beagan, "I thought you were monks who had tried to harm us."

"Wait," Speedy said, "Dint you grow up with monks, Raven."

Raven just bowed her head, "I have alot of explaining to do?" She said as they walked on the couch.

* * *

As soon as they all sat down the white fuzz ball jumped in Ravens lap and turned gray.

All the titans eyes wide in amazment.

Raven gave a sigh before saying. "Well first, you might want to know it this little guy is and how he can changed colors." They all gave a nod and she continued, "Well this is called a Kibbie. It is a mood pet lives as long as it owner dose. This one is very rare. His name is wing and he can transfer his energy to any one. And as you can see, he turned grey. Timid. My past was tourturess and painfull. If it weren't for Sparrows mercy, i'd be dead." She gave a long and heavy sigh before stating the story. "As you can se, im not an only child. But there are more of us and some died of old age. Were not twins but were triplets.

Are brother Sky was killed by are half sister Lostmoon."

"But wait, Thorn piped up, "Thats the name of Drakes sister and." The room fell silent as they all put to and to together and Raven spoke up.

"Yes, Drakes are half brother."

* * *

**_Gasp! Thats right. No one saw that coming but me._**

**_Next chapter will be updted soon. Till then._**

**_Bye-Bye_**

**_Thorn Out!_**


	3. The past is the past

_**Chapter 3. my past is my past, but my future is to be seen.**_

**_Happy egg day. may all your dead baby chickens be colorful!_**

_**thank you:**_

_**RavenRulz**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**and**_

_**black roseraven angel. **_

_**Yes, i rushed but I had like six different people breathing down my neck. But now, I've got till 2 p.m.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dreams will be dreams, but if you dream hard enough you will own the teen titans.**_

* * *

All the titans gasped in shock. No one dared to speak. They had all seen the mark above her chest when the video was broad cast live.

"Raven." Beast Boy said ruining the silents, "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Raven gave a quick nod before heading into the hall with him.

As soon as they got to the hall Beast Boy took hold of her shoulder. She was so deep in the bad memories that she winced at the slightest touch. "Raven." Beast Boy began, "Did he...?"

"Yes." She said with a hint of pain in her voice. After all they's ever been through, this was the worst. Even when they thought she was dead, she still had the memories of it play by play in her head. A small tear stained her face as her new boy friend wiped it away.

"Raven, if he ever came back, i'd kill him. And that's just going to be after I touchier him. You don't diverse that. Certainly after you hell of a childhood. Ha turns out were not so diffident." Raven soon looked up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Guess not." She added. "Beast Boy."

"Hmm." He said still in pure bliss from that small peck.

"Can you tell the titans that I headed of to bed? I still need some sleep?"

"Ya." He said. "I'll meet you in the room?"

"Just don't get any ideas." She said walking away.

* * *

As soon as he got to the common room to tell his fellow friends they all looked at him with questioning eyes.

"She's tired." He said. "I just came here to get her something to eat when she wakes up. I just kinda figured that sense she was stuck in that stupid ship for awhile, she'd be pretty hungry."

"You do that lover boy." Kid Flash said making a Kissie face causing his witch girlfriend to hit the back of his head. "Oww!" He wined

"Maybe you'd think before you act." She said with her sleazy smile.

As soon as all that was over Beast Boy started to prepare Ravens favorite. Pasta with herbal tea.

* * *

As soon as Raven woke up, She spotted a green skinny teenage boy holding her. She felt, warm. Something she never felt before. Raven liked it. By the time she finally sat up, she looked out the window then at her alarm clock. It was 6 p.m. She glanced around to see the black purple and pink walls. Just the way she wanted it to be.

Raven lifted her fragile badly from Beast Boys hand and walked to her drawers. She soon saw something on her nightstand. It was a nice hot plate of pasta and a warm cup of tea. Just the way she liked it. Honey, cinnamon, lemon, and splenda. Near the cup was a note.

**_Sense you didn't get enough love. I put alot into this meal. Love you._**

_**Beast Boy a.k.a Garfield Mark Logan.**_

To any other girl in the world, it would sound really stupid. But to Raven, it was beautiful. She gave him a soft kiss before head in off into the shower.

* * *

**Red-x:**

And I thought my childhood was bad. After Beast Boy left, Sparrow told us why Raven was so scared to let anyone in and water. Turns out that when she was seven four monks she thought she could trust tried to drown her. I liked Sparrow. She seems oddly, human. She had soft gray skin and light blue eyes. Her long black hair had a purple tint to it. Her fugure showed well in that light blue leotard and her cloak was always pushed behind her.

I'm gonna like her here.

* * *

_**Well. There's chapter 3.**_

_**lie it? hate it? No flames and no proposals.**_

_**BYE-BYE**_

_**Thorn 0ut!**_


	4. When I said i'll be back, i ment it

_**Chapter 3. when I said I'll be back, I ment it **_

_**Nothing to say but...**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**mjlover0021**_

_**black rose-raven angel**_

_**and once again**_

_**the cretin.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't and wont wont the teen titans :'(**_

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Beast Boy to realize Raven wasn't in the room. He saw that the food was gone and the letter was open. He sighed in relief once he saw the small print on a small peace of paper.

**_I went to go take a shower. I'll be back soon._**

**_Love you always-_**

**_Raven._**

The letter brought joy to his heart and even more joy when he saw Raven her her dark blue silk pajamas. Her pajamas were a short sleeve silk top with black frills and a long dark blue silk pajamas black frills at the bottom. The matched perfectly.

Raven blushed when she saw Beast Boys bare chest and long soft purple pajama bottom with his face on it. Raven gave a slight chuckle and mummbled "Really!"

"Well they were all out of your face," He replied, "so I went with second best."

There was soon a knock on the door and Raven ran behind Beast Boy in fear and her powers picked up a small note book.

"Relax Rae." Beast Boy said trying to come her powers. "Your safe here. No one going to hurt you."

"Are you to done having fun in there." They hired Jinx voice. "We'd like to go to sleep before the new room arrangements."

"New rooms?" Raven and Beast Boy asked in union.

"Ya," came Argent, "Since almost every one is dating, Robin says sit would be a good idea to put the couples together and the singles get to share a room with someone."

"Well a I geuss I'll see you in are room tomarrow."Raven said.

"Ya." Beast Boy said before giving Raven a soft kiss on the lips and heading out.

* * *

**_Heres a little reminder of the and I'll let you continue the story_**

**_Rooms:_**

_**Guys**_

_**Robin, Red-X, and Harland. (all leader like)**_

_**Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jericho (young and childish)**_

_**Speedy, Aqualad, Hot Spot (AN:/ just for fun ;D)**_

_**Cyborg (he's half robot hello)**_

_**Girls:**_

_**Starfire, Kole, Bumble Bee (are girlie or semi-girlie)**_

_**Raven, Argent, Jinx (not afraid of the dark)**_

_**Cheshire(lucky, gets her own room)**_

_**Kids**_

_**Mas Y Menos (Brothers)**_

_**Melvin, Timmy, Teether (AN::/ ha ha in age order)**_

_**Couples:**_

_**Rae/BB, rob/star, kf/jinx, Harland/bee, kole/ Jericho, speedy/Cheshire, HS/Argent.**_

_**Now, one with the story!**_

* * *

****The next day, Robin had a meeting with all the titans.

**_New Room:_**

**_Couples:_**

Rae/BB

Rob/star

KF/Jinx

Cy/Bee (She broke with Harland)

**** Kole/Jericho

Speedy/Cheshire

HS/Argent

Thorn/Spike

Rex/Lily

Singles:

**** Mary Rose/Sparrow

**** Red-x/Aqualad

vanisher/Harland

Kids:

Melvin/Blue Bell

Timmy/Teether

Mas Y Menos.

Things were looking up for the titans

* * *

**** _**Two weeks later:**_

The rooms were finally the the titans likings. Many a very spucific people couple.

"Hey, rae." Beast Boy called over to the bed were she was reading.

She didn't respond.

"Hey _**Raven**_." Beast Boy said with a hint of humor in his tone.

"Yes?" Raven finnaly replied putting her book to the side to look at her boyfriend.

"Whats this thing for?" He asked and pointed to a green basket laying near there built in bathroom.

"That's a magical box were up put your dirty clothes instead of putting them on the floor." She said with a wide range of sarcasm. Beast Boy gave her a humours look before the alarm range.

They qiuckly put there things to the side and ran to the common room.

"Whats the problem Rob?" Cyborg asked before looking at the screen.

"No." Raven mubbled

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Love it or hate it, Just don't flame it._**

**_BYE-BYE_**

**_Thorn 0ut!_**


	5. youcan't be here!

_**Chapter 4. You can't be here!**_

_**Im back. I got a lot of time on my hands right now. Probably because of my mom being at work and me getting an A in English. Also for learning that Timbuktu is real. I can be such an idiot at times. Well I'd like to say**_

_**Thank You:**_

_**to**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**And**_

* * *

"No." Raven mumbled. It couldn't be. All the titans were in shock. Just as everything was going well, why now. Why when they were so close to perfection. It didn't seen fair to anyone!

"Umm..." was all Robin could say. "Well, i-i guess, titans go..."

"No!" thorn screamed. " I-I-I-It c-c-can't be! Not him. I can't go back. He'll kill me." Thorn was never scared. She was so brave, smart funny, Beautiful, I'm rambling. Anyone who dose that to some one so fearless, is the worst.

"Thorn, you stay here and watch the kids," Robin began, "Raven, I don't want you to get hurt either."

"No." Was all Raven said. "No, I want to fight. I need to get my strength back."

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted before heading out with everyone but Thorn, Sparrow, Spike, and the kids.

Once they got to a small town in Egypt, there eyes caught sight of a pale boy with black balls in his hands.

"Ah." Drake said, staring at the pale empath, "There's my beauty. Now come over here and I'll take you home."

"Go rot in hell you bastered." Raven hollered. "I refuse to go anywhere with you."

"Oh," he said in a mocking tone, "And why is that my sweet."

"Cause she's mine!" Beast Boy yelled leaping on him in Beast form. There was a long moment of silents before Robin followed Beast Boys act.

Robin took out his new mortified bow-staff. This one had a Sharp blade for scare and to cause more cut and blood. He still refused to kill. But this was in case Slade returned from hell, again. He took one giant leap and almost hit there enemy in the head, if it wasn't for Drakes black magic causing him to get knocked back. the rest of the titans were trying there best to ride of this bug. Raven was hitting him left and right with all kinds of thing. Rocks, cars, buildings. Beast Boy was on a rampage. Drake tried his hardest to deflect all of there hits. But with everyone else, he took every hit the beat gave him.

"ENOUGH!" Drake finally yelled throwing everyone off of him. "Well darling, it seems your not ready to rule by my side. I will be back in ten moon and if you are not ready, you shall be punished. Until them my sweet." He then flew off and left all the titans baffled.

* * *

Back at the tower:

They all walked in with worried faces. Thorn looked up and saw there distress. She new it didn't go well. Robin went to the large training room and all the other titans headed to ether there rooms or stayed to tell the one who stayed what happen.

"Sister." Sparrow said, "Please tell me you are not in any danger. It would be terrible if after all those years of searching, I'd lose you."

"you'll never lose me." Raven said and kissed her sister on her forehead before her and Beast Boy went to there room.

* * *

In raven and Beast Boy's room:

"How could this happen." Beast Boy began as he tossed himself on his side of the bed. "He wasn't suppose to come back**. I** was suppose to protect you**.** **He **wasn't suppose to come back!"

"Beast Boy, please." Raven said. "I'll be fine as long as your here. And besides even if he wanted to he can never keep us apart." Raven snuggled up next to the green changeling and kissed his cheek. After a few minutes of talking Raven's eyes fluttered shut. Beast Boy saw this and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Good night, my Raven." He said before dosing off next to the one he loved the most.

**_'Tomorrow.' _**He told himself before falling to sleep. **_'Tomorrow, she'll know how much I truly love her.' _**And he drifted to sleep.

* * *

In a mysterious place (abandoned hut):

Drake was outraged. The queen to his kingdom refused to love him. I mean- look at him- pure beauty. Smart, strong, and a total jerk. What more could she want. (AN:/ A heart) He refused to let her go and let her fall in love with a different man. No! Animal.

"How could you let this happen?" Drake said, pointing to Valentine. It was hard, but he got her out of the Justice League prison cell.

"My fault." She fought back, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even know were to locate her. Let alone get her. So blame yourself in stead of your assistant and leader to your now dead troops!" It was a new start for these two so now there were new fights.

"You worthless little worm!" He hollered back." I don't need you! I'm strong enough by myself. You just got in the way!"

"Really. You know what!"

"What!"

"I quit!" Drake just stared at her. She was the only 'friend-ish' he ever had.

"What?" He asked still in shock.

"You herd me. Magic man. I. QUIT!" She stomped out in her daze of anger and frustration. **_'Did I just-'_** She thought **_'Ya. and it feels good.' _**A slow evil smile crossed her lips as she started dancing off into the dim lit lights

* * *

**_Ya! I kinda had writers block while writing this so sorry if it sucks. But please no flames. Or I'll find you and burn your house down._**

**_BYE-BYE_**

**_Thorn 0ut!  
_**


	6. can't stop loving you

_**Chapter 5. can't stop loving you  
**_

_**Well this is the only reason I'm still alive. Today. I learned I am by far the worst person alive. I got in a fight and my sister got in a fight. My sister got involved and got slapped. I will tell you, if something is terribly miss spelled. It would be because I'm shaking like hell. So if you want me to come down just review my stories. Before I start the story, I would like to ask all viewers to think real hard about what you do while driving. Good bye to A Cruised Monkey. May he rest in peace. **_

_**Thank you: **_

_**The Cretin.**_

_**black rose-raven angel**_

_**and**_

_**JamieGal****  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I f I owned the titans and the song " You gonna kiss me or not" by Thompson Square, I wouldn't be shaking so bad. Hope your days better then mine is.**_

* * *

In titans Tower:

Beast Boy had just woken up. He tried to wake up earlier then Raven so he can get the plan started. He walked down to the common room were he saw Jericho, Harland, Kid Flash, Sparrow, Kibbie, Cyborg, and Red-x (AN:/ It's good to bribe guys with hot girls and a large wad of cash.). They all had a smile on there face, except Red-x.

"You ready for this B?" Cyborg asked.

"More then ready." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm ready." Kid flash said. "Just one little question."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"How'd you get X to help out?" They all looked at Beast Boy then at Red-x with a strange look.

"It's ah..."Red-x said.

"It's a secret ." Beast Boy said as Red-x put his hand on the back of his head. Kibbie turned a bright shade of red showing Red-x emotion was embarrassed.

"Well," said Kid Flash, "Are we gonna do this or what? 'Cause I gotta git back to bed. Up late last night." Everyone gave a small grin and let out a small giggle.

* * *

Raven woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. She looked next to her and saw a green changeling next to her. She sighed in relief and got up. She looked at her alarm saw that it was 9 am.

"Crap." She mudered. She was usually up at 6 an,. She walked to her closet and saw a bag. On the bag a note read,

**_Raven,_**

**_Put these on today. I _**know**_ you'll like them._**

**_Love,_**

**_Sparrow_**

Raven looked in the bag and saw a black, dark blue, and violet blob. **_'At least it's not pink.'_** She thought.

Raven went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Once she got out she went back to her room to see Beast Boy wearing a dark purple shirt with to birds fighting over a worm. With blue baggy jeans and light green and black looked over his shoulder and saw Raven in a block tank top with dark purple short straps and black skinny jeans with dark blue covers.

"Wow." Beast Boy said while staring at his Gothic girlfriend.

"Look who's talking." Raven said looking at the rather dashing green teen. Beast Boy's face turned a bright red as he started walking over to her and kissed her lightly.

"You ready?" He asked

"For what?"

"For are perfect day together. Duh."

Raven stared at him baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" He said.

"No shit Sherlock." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, well. I...Kinda...Sorta...Planed a day were we just hang out." Beast Boy said kinda nerves.

"Beast Boy." She said. "You have just told me. I'd love to." Beast Boy's ears perked up at the thought of just him and the girl he loved just hanging out all day.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, ya. Garfield Mark Logan," She said, "I'd be honored to go on a date with you." Then she smiled. Oh, how he loved to see her smile. How he loved to just see her.

"Woho!" He said pumping his fist in the air. He grabbed her arm and ran out there room dragging Raven along.

* * *

It was almost 10 p.m. and Raven and Beast Boy had done everything together. They were walking in a park.

"So," Raven said.

"Oh, look." Beast Boy said. He was trying to act like nothing happen. "What is in that tree?"

"I don't no." Raven said just playing along. Beast boy walked over and pulled out a guitar.

(beast boy)

**_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof _**  
**_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_**

He sang. "Beast Boy." She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Rae," He said. "Just go along with it." She sat next to him and listened to his beautiful voice.

(beast boy)

**_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume _**  
**_All I could think about was my next move _**  
**_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I _**  
**_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe _**  
**_When you smiled and said to me... _**

Raven knew what was coming next and also knew what he was trying to do. So she was just gonna humor him.

(beast boy and raven)

**_Are you gonna kiss me or not _**  
**_Are we gonna do this or what _**  
**_I think you know I like you a lot _**  
**_But you're 'bout to miss your shot _**  
**_Are you gonna kiss me or not _**

They sang. They both had such beautiful voices that matched the song perfectly.

(beast boy)

**_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had _**  
**_Except for that long one after that _**  
**_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last _**  
**_Sooner or later I'd have to ask _**  
**_For your hand _**  
**_So I took a chance _**  
**_Bought a wedding band _**  
**_And I got down on one knee _**  
**_And you smiled and said to me_**

(beast boy and raven)

_**Are you gonna kiss me or not Are we gonna do this or what **_  
_**I think you know I love you a lot **_  
_**I think we've got a real good shot **_  
_**Are you gonna kiss me or not **_

_**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June **_  
_**From the wedding cake to the honeymoon **_  
_**And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle **_  
_**When the preacher man said say I Do **_  
_**I did, and you did, too**_

(beast boy)

_**Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile **_  
_**And I said... **_

**_Are you gonna kiss me or not_**  
_**Are we gonna do this or what**_  
_**Look at all the love that we've got**_  
_**And it ain't never gonna stop**_  
_**Are you gonna kiss me or not**_

(Raven and beast boy)

_**Yeah baby I love you a lot**_  
_**I really think we've got a shot**_  
_**Are you gonna kiss me or not.**_

Beast Boy was baffled by the voice he had just sang with.

"Raven," he said, "You vice. I-I-It's amazing!"

"Really?" Raven asked surprised. "I haven't sang like that scene I was a little girl. I forgot how it felt." Beast Boy leaned in and gave her a heavy kiss. She was shocked and soon kissed back.

* * *

They spent all night talking and making out.

Once they came home, hand in hand, they saw Robin and four heavily armed police men with large guns.

"Robin?" Raven asked. "Whats going on?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "But this is to protect you. I can't let anyone else get hurt."

Soon the four police grabbed Beast Boy.

"Raven!" He yelled.

"Beast Boy!" She screamed. "What are you doing?" She yelled at Robin.

"I put him in a safe place." He said. "Raven, he turned into the beast. He could've hurt you again."

"No." She whispered. "H-h-he was Protecting me. He was trying to save me. " Raven was letting a small amount of tears stream down her face as she turned away. "H-h-how... How. could. you?" She turned to face him and saw all the other titans around them. They were all could he? Robin was over protective, but he wasn't that over protective. "He was everything to me!" She yelled. She leaped at him but couldn't even touch him. The other titans held her back as Robin tried to explain.

"What if it got out and hurt you?" He yelled. "You know what that thing could do."

"That thing is Beast Boy!" She shot back. "And I don't care if it hurts me! I don't care if it even touches me!" Robin saw the pain in her eyes. "All I want to do is be near him. And you took that away!" The demon in Raven was getting out and was going to kill Robin.

The other titans took her to her room and pt her on lock down. She cried herself to sleep that night and dreamed about him.

* * *

_** Sorry for the wait. If you read what I wrote at the begging, you would see why it took so long. Well antways. That was this chapter. Major fluff until the end. Hope you liked. **_

_**R&R**_

**_Thorn 0ut!_**


	7. The talk

**_Ch._****_ 6 what a twist_**

**_Hey guys. HAPPY SUMMER! And I want to know if there's a website were you could read titan comics for free. If there is than could someone please tell. And please NO Titans go. _**

**_Thank you:_**

**_Wildlife24_**

**_Ravenrulz_**

**_The Cretin_**

**_and_**

**_Mjlover0021_**

* * *

**_The next morning:_**

Raven was on her bed in a pool of tears. It couldn't be, how could Robin do this to her. He was protective, but not heartless. Beast Boy was her life and now he was in a prison. Who knows how badly there torturing him? At that thought, she felt her heart slipping away. Her heart sunk deeper and deeper into depression.

She soon herd a nock on her door. "Go away!" Raven yelled. But it was to late, Sparrow, Kibbie, Jinx, and Thorn were all teleported to her room with a tray filled with tea and waffles. (AN:/ I read up on facts, and Raven loves waffles.)

"Hey, Raven." Thorn said with a depressed look on her face. Raven said nothing, "how you hold-"

"I don't need your pity." Raven interrupted not even looking there way.

'Aw, come on, Rae," Jinx said. "You can't jest lock yourself up in here forever!"

"I can and I will." She said pulling the blanket up to her chin. Kibbie felt her sorrow and turned grey.

"Please sister," said Sparrow, "You can't do this to yourself. It isn't healthy."

Raven had said nothing making Jinx mad, "Stop fucking ignoring us!" She yelled. "Get up, Stop bitching, and grow up! God, you are so-"

"Go away!" Raven interrupted. "I'm not being childish, I'm upset. I'm not ignoring you, I just don't care. And if you want to yell, you're not getting anywhere with it."

"Ugh!" Jinx whined and stormed out of the room.

"Please Raven." Thorn said before walking out after Jinx.

"Raven you can't just shun yourself away," Sparrow said, "I know you love him but you can't just lay here and cry. Please talk to me."

"Go away."

"No!" Sparrow shrieked. "I will not "Go away!" I want to talk to you and I want you to listen!" Raven turned around and sculled at her sister before she continued. "I know you didn't want this and I know you were hurt your entire life-"

"You don't know the half of it." Raven mumbled under her breath.

"- but that doesn't give you the right to-to-to be a bitch." At that Raven looked at her sister. Sparrow had never cursed. It hurt her to say those words to her sister. Above all Raven was shocked, her sister was so innocent and so pure. "I-I'm sorry but you need to here me out. I don't want to see you like this again. Not after-"

"I know." Said Raven. "But you know not to speak about it."

"Not unless you need to here it."

"No I don't! I don't need to here about it and I don't need you to help me with my problems. While I was a little kid being wiped and sleeping in a basement, you were named royalty and had everything!" Raven hollered

"Everything but you!" Sparrow screamed. Raven was baffled. "You were all I wanted, while Ski and I were playing in the garden, we were thinking about you and why you couldn't be there with us. Mother told use she never wanted you, but we thought wrong and after Ski passed away, I was along. Azar and I would sit in my room and weep for you when we herd your cries. But I guess none of that matters to you. All you think I care about is what mother thought." She said before storming out of the room.

* * *

Sparrow:

I was running down the hall with tears forming in my eyes. I was looking were I was going and- "Ooof!"

"I am so *sniff* sorry I wasn't *sniff* looking were I was going." I said. I looked up to find a had in her face.

"It's cool." Red-x said. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Uh… I-I-I guess." I said.

"Well you don't look okay." I took his hand, "here why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.

"Sure." I said before Red-x led here to the roof.

* * *

**_Well there you have it. Hope you liked it and sorry it's short. But please I want to read the comics without cost. Thank you._**

**_R&R_**

**_Bye-Bye_**

_**Thorn 0ut!**_


	8. Authors note

Authors note:

Hello loyal viewers. This is one of three things;

Thank you:

The Cretan

And my all time bff;

Tdsonic135

* * *

2.A riddle:

Name something stolen and can not be returned? I but only know of 3. And you will get an extra vote if you get this right that will help with number 3.

* * *

3.I have stories I want my readers to choose from. The one with the most votes win.

1. Flinx- Cinderella get caught

Jinx had Everything, A mother, a father, money, and love. But when her mother dies, her father re-marries a witch, Rouge. Now her father has past away and she's stuck with her evil mother and two wicked step sisters. Oh, if only her prince could save her.

* * *

2. bb/rae- Big brother: Teen titans edition

When the titans have a chance two win $100,000 dollars, they go on a game show called big brother were they betray you and vote you out. But the one issue is, they have to pare up. couples; rob/star, rae/bb, cy/bee, flinx, hs/Argent

* * *

3. bb/rae- Rapunzel

Raven was born of kings and queens, but what happens when an evil man steals her as a baby, now its up to a young green boy to get her back to her palace.

* * *

/rae-beauty and the beast

Raven was an odd girl, her mother was a strange inventor and every man in town loved her. But what happens when her mother gets lost in a castle and she trades her mother life for her to a beast. Will she fall in-love with him or hate hos guts.

* * *

Well that's all I have to say. So Remember, If you get the riddle right, your vote is x2.

Bye-Bye

Thorn 0ut

L8rs


	9. AN Part 2

Authors note:

Kay guys I've made my chose, but first

thank you:

RavenBeastBoy19

and

Mjlover0021

* * *

riddle:

Name something stolen and can not be returned? I but only know of 3. And you will get an extra vote if you get this right that will help with number 3.

And I'm sorry but love can be given back. What I was looking for was, life, time, and virginity.

* * *

Flinx- Cinderella

votes:0

* * *

bb/rae- Big brother: Teen titans edition

votes:2 (One was from my friends)

* * *

bb/rae- Rapunzel

votes:1

* * *

bb/rae-beauty and the beast

votes:1

* * *

WINNER:bb/rae- Big brother: Teen titans edition

romance/comical

rated:T

COUPLES: rob/star, rae/bb, cy/bee, flinx, hs/Argent and a special add.

it will be updated soon.

* * *

And thats it for now.

Bye-Bye

Thorn 0ut

L8rs


	10. I'm soooooo sosososo sorry for the wait

**_Chapter 8. Didn't see that coming_**

**_I'm am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I've been awhile. I started school and my other story and I have major enemy issues right now. But enough of that I want to get back to the story._**

* * *

_**Sparrow:**_

_**I was running down the hall with tears forming in my eyes. I was looking were I was going and- "Ooof!"**_

_**"I am so *sniff* sorry I wasn't *sniff* looking were I was going." I said. I looked up to find a hand in my face.**_

_**"It's cool." Said Red-x who was wearing his uniform. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing the tears in my light blue eyes.**_

_**"Uh… I-I-I guess." I said.**_

_**"Well you don't look okay." I took his hand, "here why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.**_

_**"Sure." I said before Red-x led here to the roof.**_

* * *

**_Raven:_**

After Sparrow left my room I kept my eyes on the door. As if some one would walk in and tell me he's back. But no one did. After awhile of just staring I started to think about what my sister said. She's right. All I ever wanted as a child was for my mother to be happy she had me. Put it never worked

_flashback_

As a little girl, my prophesy was told. And as the story is told, my mother's hate for me grows for me. I was only four. Because I was Trigons last spawn, I was told I am controlled by evil demons. Azar had proved it wrong but no one cared.

As my mother walked by me and my siblings she had didn't even glance at me. "Mother." I said, " Is everything okay?" She still just walked by me. "Mother!" I yelled as I tugged on her cloak. "Why wont you look at me!" She soon turned around and slapped me. I flew half way across the hall.

"You are not my child!' She hollered. "Not anymore." She soon walked of and left me there crying. I had never felt so miserable. I ran down the hall and into the garden of Mertion. I laid in the lavender flowers and cried myself to sleep.

Once I woke up, I was on a bail of hay. Her face was stick for salty dried up tears.

"How'd I get here?" I asked no one in particular.

"I had brought you here my child." said a voice I didn't know.

"H-h-how are you?"

"Please, do not fear me child. I am Azar. I am here to keep you safe." She reached her hand out to me and I hesitantly took it.

"But why Azar? I'm nothing but a monster." I let a few tears roll down my cheeks and whipped them away. "Even my own mother thinks so."

"Do not be sad my child, I know your mother is mad, but when you get older you will understand why." She held me closely and I fell a sleep in her arms.

_End Flashback_

A hot tear rolled down my cheek. All that pain and suffering at such a young age. I don't know how I was able to survive. Just years, and years of tourture. But Sparrow's right. I need to stop crying and start serching.

I just pulled my head out of my pillow and heard a loud bang.

What the hell was that. I asked myself. I got to the main room and saw a terrible sight.

* * *

I am so sorry to cut this short and I hope to never leave you in such a tight spot again.I was moving and my internet was shut down. So I hope that this chapter makes up for some of it.

Bye-Bye

Thorn 0ut


	11. It's you!

**_Chapter 9. It's you!_**

**_Ya Happy Holidays! Happy new year and I hope you enjoy._**

**_Thank you:_**

**_GreennaveyblueRaven_**

**_and_**

**_The Cretin_**

* * *

**_Sparrow:_**

"And that's why you were crying." Red-X asked me.

I looked back up at him with dry tears staining my cheeks and said, "Yeah, I guess. She's always been this way and still wont let anyone in. I guess some people never change."

I herd him chuckle and say, "I've seen her change." I looked up at him as if he were mad, "You say she wont let anyone in. That's not true. She will let some people in. And she has trust them. She wont let you in cause she thought you were on your moms team. She must still be hurt **_(AN:/She told him the childhood story)_**. But she will soon."

"I don't know." I admitted. "She just wont... She's so frustrating!"

"Well, I can trust you." He told me.

"But, how? You don't even now me."

"I don't have to. The way you look at me, you look so... innocent. I just feel as if I could trust you. You ever had that feeling?"

"Ya. Right now actually." Are faces got closer and closer till...

_CRASH!_

Ugh! What now! We ran to the common room and saw one the most shocking and brutal scene ever.

* * *

Raven:

**_I just pulled my head out of my pillow and heard a loud bang._**

**_What the hell was that. I asked myself. I got to the main room and saw a terrible sight._**

Drake was there. I was so shocked I couldn't breath. It took my sister and Red-X running in the room. Strapped under Drakes floating leg, was Starfire. Who did he.

"Ah, Raven!" He hollered. "How nice of you to join us. I was just about to go check on you."

"H-h-how d-d-did you...?"

"Simple my dear, I cast a spell to make me look like your dear friend Robin."

"So it wasn't Robin who sent him away... It was you!" I could barely control my rage. I ran up to him and punched him with my black magic.

He stumbled back ward and fell on the ground. "Oh, I don't think you have time to kill me now."

"And why is that?" I said grinding my teeth.

"Because in just a few minutes your dear _Beast Boy, _will be put down like the animals he is." He said a sinister smile.

I gave a small gasp and ran to the roof as soon as possible. I took flight to Arkham prison and would stop. By the time I got there, I saw Beast Boy on a cold metal table. He was strapped to it and there were two prison guards standing over him with long needles and shots. I couldn't breath. It was as if all the life in my body... left.

"Raven!" I herd him yell. I through the guards to another side of the room and rushed to his side.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya. What are you doing here? You herd Robin. And he's right, I am to dangerous."

"No you not." He looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes. "It wasn't Robin. It was Drake."

"Then he tricked me... Us." I felt all the rage in his body rise. I've never scene him so angry.

"Come on. We have to get out of here.." We rushed to the exit and took flight. When we got there, Drake was gone. Everyone in the tower was safe. They found Robin tied up in the basement. Thank Azar we were all safe. But There was still some thing I had the had to do.

"Sparrow," I said, making her look away from Red-X, there as obvious as Robin and Star. "May I have a word with you?"

She gave X a reassuring smile as she fallowed me into the hall.

* * *

Red-X:

Thank god everything was back to normal.

"Thank you." I turned around to see Sparrow.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me with my sister." She gave me a tight hug.I wasn't used to this kind of kindness. I hugged her back and then I herd Raven ask to see her. Sparrow and I both new what was coming up. She gave a happpy sigh and soon let got.

When she got back, she had an amazing smile that touched my heart.

"Huh, like I said "She'll let you in soon." I said making her giggle.

"Your amazing."She whispered. And at that moment I knew, she was the one.

* * *

Beast Boy:

I was so happy to be back in Ravens arms. My Raven to be exact.

"So..." I said tailing off.

"So what?" She asked

"How badly did you miss me?" I said with a cocky smile.

"Not much."

"Lie!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said lie."

"And why would you say that?"

"Jinx told me you were about to kill Robin."

Ravens face flushed and then she spoke. "Okay, maybe just a little. but who would miss there boyfriend?"

"True." I said leaning back. We were on the roof and the night sky was beautiful. I looked into Ravens eyes and saw a light tint of pink. I gave a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that. Do you remember that one night?" I asked.

"Oh ya that one night when I knew what you were talking about?"

"Okay miss know-it-all. I meant that night when we just sat up here talking for hours and wouldn't come down?"

"Ya I actually do."

**Flashback:**

_It was a bright clear morning and there was no crime that day. Raven went to the roof with a cup of tea to meditate. I remember her telling me that it was the most relaxing place in the tower. But I can understand why. No one really goes up there unless there trying to clear there minds. And scene we have a beach instead of rocks now, We can play sports there. _

_But anyways, I saw Raven had left her book on the couch and all the guys were about to go on a video game frenzy. I ran to the couch and grabbed the book. Before any of the guys could ask what I was doing, I ran to the roof to give Raven her book back._

_I walked up the last few stairs, cause I ran out of breath, and opened up the heavy door. "Raven!" I hollered._

_I herd a small owf, "What?" She asked._

_"Uh, you left your book on the couch and Cy was about to crush it."_

_"Oh, thank you." She mummbled_

_"So, whatcha doen?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Oh, well. Can i try?"_

_"If you must." I sat cross legged and tried to clear my mind._ 'How dose she do this?' _I asked myself._

_"Simply, clear you mind and relax." I did what she told me to do. But I have a very small attention span._

_"Ugh! How can you do this all day long!"_

_"I don't. But unlike you, I have to keep my powers under control, and my emotions in check. So if you don't like it, don't do it!" She sounded kinda irritated._

_"But, why? Whats wrong with a little chaos every now and then? Raven I now this is killing you. 'Cause it's killing me."_

_"Why do you care? Last time i checked, we were roommates and nothing more."_

_"Is that really all you see us as?"_

_"..."_

_"Rae, you my best friend, that's what I see you as, nothing less."_

_"Why?"_

_And that's how it all started. Until Jinx came upstairs telling us that it was time for dinner._

__**End Flashback:**

****"We always fought like that, didn't we?" She asked.

"Well you know what they say."

"Really? And whats that?"

"Opposites attract. And aren't we the perfect fit." She giggled lightly and we sat there in beautiful silence.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. Hope your 2012 is happy and joyful.**_

_**Bye-Bye**_

___**Thorn 0ut!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter. 11  
**_

_**I am not dead! Just lost my note book. Well, lets get back to the story.**_

_**thank you:  
**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**TDSonic135  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my cat!**_

* * *

Beast Boy:

I held Raven in my arms as we layed in bed. I was so happy to be back with her. She is my everything. I can't imagine life without her. I kissed her forehead and got up to take a shower. I heard a light whimper from the bed and say Raven tossing and turning. I guess she she was still having nightmares. I was see to it. She's been having the same nightmare for awhile. It's sad really. She's only been back for three weeks. And so much has happen. We now share a room, have new members now there's a ball coming up! I can't believe Robin just descided to throw a ball last night.

_**Flashback:**_

_After Rae and I came off the roof, Robin called us to the main room._

_"Titans," He said, "We've all been through a lot and Star and I descided that we should throw a titans ball." A lot of people were cheering and shouting but some of the new ones, there were kinda confused._

_"A ball?" Rex and Lily asked._

_"Why would you just descide throw a ball?" Lily asked. "You could do that anytime." We all let out a light chuckle._

_"No," Thorn said, "A ball as in a fancy like dance. You never had one?"_

_"no," Rex cut in, "We live underground. All we do is protect each other from strange monsters. We don't have time for that kinda crap."_

_"Well, how about tomorrow all the girls go out and get are dresses." Kole said. "We can tell her all about this kinda stuff."  
_

_"Oh, yes!" Squealed with delight. "That would be most joyess!"_

_"Ya! And the guys could start setting things up!" Jinx said. Giving Kid Flash the whole 'don't you love me' look so he wouldn't say no. And Starfire was doing the same to Robin.  
_

_"Sure." He said. Giving in.  
_

_"Hey Rae," I whispered, "You gonna go with them to get your outfit?"_

_"I don't know." She said. "I don't want to leave you and the guys to do all the work."  
_

_"Oh, no Rae. We don't mind." I assured her. "and beside, you need to get out of the tower and have some fun."  
_

_"Okay." She said. "On one condition."  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"You don't work to hard." She said leaning her head against my arm. I still can't believe that I'm as tall as Kid. And he's as tall as Robin. Who is almost as tall as Starfire.  
_

_"I promise." I said, kiss the top of her head.  
_

_"And the theme is a masquerade ball." Robin said before sending use to bed._

_**End Flashback.** _

Raven soon woke up just as I got all my clothes ready for a shower.

"morning." I said, walking up to her and kissed her head.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"You still gonna go out with the girls today?" I asked.

"Ya." She said. "Even if I didn't want to, Jinx would find a way to gilt or blackmail me to go."

I gave a light chuckle and walked into the bathroom. _"Today's gonna be fun."_ I told myself sarcastically.

* * *

Raven:

After Beast Boy and I got ready for the day, we walked into the main room and saw everybody there.

"Hey BB." Cyborg said. "You want and eggs for breakfast?"

_"Oh no. Not again." _I thought.

"Nah, I prefer to live longer." Beast Boy replied.

"And how's that?" Cy asked.

"Tofu doesn't clog your arteries." BB replied.

The fight continued like usual.

"Does this happen everyday?" Asked Blue Bell.

"Ever sense they met." Bumble Bee cut in. "But its kinda cut to see him get a little upset like this."

Kole started to to a choking motion to Jericho who laughed.

"Says the girl who's always next to her boyfriend." Argent said. We all started to chuckle as the jokes got tossed around the table.

Once we were done with breakfast, us girls headed out and the guys stayed home to do the decorations.

* * *

When we got to the closest mall, Starfire, Kole, Melvin, Blue Bell, Lily, Sparrow, and Bumble Bee went to a pink and girly, and Argent, Jinx, Cheshire, Thorn, Marry Rose, and I, went to a more formal and yet gothic store. After all the shopping was done, we went to the food court for lunch and to meet up for lunch.

"So," Bumble Bee said after we got lunch. "How was your shopping?"

I was about to say something when Jinx spoke up. "It's a secret."

"What about you?" Cheshire asked them.

Star found a bright purple strapless skin tight dress that went down to her knees with matching heels and classy bright pink (almost white) gloves. Her mask had to be held and was white and feathery with pink circles around her eyes and covered with glitter and other sparkly things.

Kole found a bright blue spaghetti strap gown that went down to her ankles and hugged her hips and chest and baby blue flats. Her mask was A light blue and had peacock feathers above the eyes. Hers was also sparkly.

Melvin has bright pink dress covered in small fake gems and pink ballet shoes. Her mask was more simple. It was just pink and covered with fake gems.

Blue Bell found a strapless baby blue dress with ruffles around the neck and black ballet shoes. She had a dark blue mask and dark feathers over it.

Bumble Bee found a yellow dress that went up to her knees. It had a black strip around the waist and black flats. Hers was black on one side and the other yellow. She had fake gems and glitter on hers as well.

Jinx told me to keep my look a secret until the ball. They did the same for lily and Sparrow. They said its to help there "Love life".

We soon finished lunch and headed home.

* * *

Once we got there, we put are clothes up and helped the guys for a bit. Tomorrow, the guys go out and we set things up for the ball. It's far for everyone. The rest of the dace went through like usual. We hung out, ate, and went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a little hard. Especially with a little surprise I have.

Night.

* * *

_**Hey! The next Chapter will be up as soon as possible. Hope you likes it. R&R  
**_

_**Bye-Bye**_

_**Thorn 0ut!**_


	13. THE BALL

_**12. The Ball**_

_**Hi.  
**_

_**Thank you:  
**_

_**Katwizzle  
**_

_**The Cretin  
**_

_**Anthony1**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my cat, idea's and barrow my sisters clothes. A.K.A My clothes she**_** had stolen.**

* * *

Sparrow:

It was just a day away. The ball that is. And Raven and I had a few suprises. My costume and a little bit of joy for everyone. The main room was decorated kinda like an Alice in Wonderland theme. Starfire had the idea after watching The movie by Tim Burtan.

Ever sense I got here, I've been spending a lot more time with Red-X. He's a great friend. I just hope that one day, we could be a little more. Unlike my sister, I realize my emotions. Know matter how mixed they are.

"Hey Sparrow!" I heard Blue Bell shout.

"Ya." I replied.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" She giggled.

"I don't know. Red-X probably."

"We'' some ones got a crush." Bee said. I've become really good friends with Bee, Blue Bell, and Kole. There like sisters to me.

I blushed lightly. "No, were just good friends."

"A little to good." Giggled Kole.

"No. We just like hanging out."

"Okay, But trust me, X is never that kind to anyone." Bee said.

"Really?" I asked

"Ya, when we all got together, he wanted to kill some one everyday." Replied Kole. "Know, he's like putty when it comes to being around you."

My face was burning. I never knew Red-X could be mean. He was always so sweet and kind to me.

I giggled and tolled them I had to go. Raven wanted to see me.

* * *

I walked into Ravens but I didn't see her.

"Raven!" I yelled.

"I'm in here!" She replied in the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and saw her face first into the toilet.

"A-are you okay!" I asked.

"Y-ya." She said. She pushed her head back into the toilet and started to heave. "I'm just a little sick is all."

"No, Raven. Your not sick. Your half-demon. Getting sick means only one thing. Raven your p-."

"Hello?" I heard the voice of Jinx. "Rae, you in here?"

"Were in the bathroom!" I hollered.

Soon, Jinx, Argent, and Starfire came walking into the bathroom holding a plastic bag.

"Are you ready?" Jinx asked.

"Ya." Raven replied.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"We'll explain later." Replied Argent. "We need to give her some time alone." We ushered out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"So, what's going on?" I asked again.

* * *

Red-X:

One day left till the ball. I already asked Sparrow if she wanted to go with me.

_**Flashback:**_

It was just a few days ago and almost everyone had a date. Only ones who didn't were Sparrow and I.

I walked into the living room and saw her reading. _"Sister like_ _sister." _I thought.

"Hey Sparrow." I said walking up to her.

"She looked up from her book and said, "Whats up?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'dliketogotothedanceeithme?" I whispered the last part.

"Sure.' She said.

"Really?"

"Ya, that sounds fun. I'll see you there." She smiled and walked off.

_"Yes." _I thought. But on the outside I was calm. I couldn't let anyone know I actually liked her. I would never live it down. I mean. sure Beast Boy knows. but he also knows what would happen if he opened his mouth.

**End FlashBack: **

I couldn't wait. We already had are outfits and the room was set up. All we needed left was the catering. But we already had it covered.

I just hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

Jinx:

It was the night of of ball. I was couldn't wait. I put on the finishing touches to my costume and headed out the door to meet up with Argent, Thorn, Mary Rose, Cheshire, and Raven. Sense it was Kinda an Alice in wonder land theme, we all dressed up as certain characters.

My costume was a Cheshire theme. I wore dark pink cat ears with a short pink, sleeveless dress. I had a stripped light purple and dark pink tail. my hair was down and reached my back. I was finally ready. Only one thing wrong,

I couldn't find Raven!

"Hey," I said. "Have you guys seen Raven?"

"Ya," Replied Marry Rose. "She said she'll be down later."

"Oh, good." I said. "I just hope she's okay."

"We all do." Said Argent.

* * *

Raven:

I had barley gotten done getting dress when I herd a knock at the door.

'Yo, Raven." Thorn said, "You ready?"

"I'll be out soon." I replied. "Go ahead without me."

"Are you okay, love?" I herd Argent say.

"Ya,"

"Alright," Said Marry Rose, "I guess we'll see you there."

"Okay." I said before I laid on my bed. I felt so terrible. I ran to the bathroom and stuck my head in the toilet. I let go of everything in my stomach. I knew exactly what was going on but I still couldn't believe it!

* * *

Beast Boy:

The ball was starting and I couldn't find Raven anywhere. I was getting really worried.

"Hey Jinx," I said, "Have you seen Raven?"

"Ya," She said, "She's in her room."

"Thanks." I said before walking away. Before I got to the door, I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

Raven walked out the door wearing a black and white dress with a matching mask and a small hat and black heels. She was more beautiful then anything I've ever seen.

"Wow!" I said. "Raven, you look, wow!" She blushed and walked towards me.

"Thank you." She said. "You look nice to." Soon a slow song came on and I reached my hand out towards her. She grabbed it and we walked towards the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya, but theirs something I need to tell you." She said.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Read and Review. See you soon :)_**

**_Th0rn out!_**

**_BYE-BYE!_**


	14. WHAT!

_**13. WHAT!  
**_

_**Hey! Well I'm a little pissed, and writing always helps. So,  
**_

_**Thanks:  
**_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**TDSonic135**_

* * *

Beast Boy:

"Your what?" I asked.

"I-I-I'm p-pregnant." She hesitated, looking down.

"Rae, I don't know what to say." I was shocked. I mean, I already knew who's it was but, still. I never really would have guessed. She was still so small. I could never tell if there was a baby inside her.

"Just say that you'll stay." She told me.

I pulled her into a hug, "I couldn't leave if I wanted to." I kissed her lightly on the forehead and we continued dancing.

* * *

Raven:

I was so relived. I thought he'd leave me. We danced a little longer until we heard a crash.

"Raven!"

"No," I whispered. It couldn't be.

"Drake!" Beast Boy growled. "What are you doing here!"

"Isn't it obvious." He said, swooping down and landing in front of me and grabbing my wrist. "Getting whats rightfully mind." I tried pulling away, when he grabbed my other wrist. "Sorry little birdy. But your caged."

"Let go of here!" Thorn growled.

"Oh, look. It's my little princess." Spike pushed Thorn behind him and let out a low growl.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"I will." He said, "And stop worrying, I'm done with that toy!"

That set everyone off. All he thought we were, were just toys he could throw away when he was done with them. Spike soon rammed into Drake, making him let go of me.

He grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against a wall. "Don't you ever, call her that again." He slammed him to the grown, releasing his neck.

"Don't worry." Drake continues, lifting himself up, ''Just give me the girl and I'll be on my way."

"Never!" Beast Boy hollered. "I'd rather die then let you get her."

"So be it." Drake got to his feet and started waving his hands in the air, he moved closer to Beast Boy and,

"Stop!" I yelled, "please, stop."

"Will you come with me?"

I hesitated, "yes." He smiled. "Only if I can say goodbye." He soon frowned.

"Fine. But make it quick."

I hugged Beast Boy and whispered. "I'll be fine." In his ear. I gave him a quick kiss and said goodbye to everyone else.

I walked up next to Drake and said, "Lets go." And with those word, we were gone.

* * *

_**So, what ya think?**_

_**R&R**_

**_Th0rn out!_**

**_BYE-BYE!_**


	15. PLEASE!

_**14. Please!  
**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I have a few things on my mind and a few other stories. I might be able to update every weekend. Depends on how much homework I have. so, ya.  
**_

_**Thanks:  
**_

_**gabylokita41**_

_**Katwizzle**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**I own only the idea! And a few characters like Drake, Valentine, Thorn, Spike, Sparrow, and the unborn baby are all my ideas.**_

* * *

_**(Raven)**_

I walked into the portal to never be seen again. I closed my eyes and when I open them, I saw a white room with a bed, closet, table, bathroom door, lamp, and baby stuff!

"Um, how d-d-di-d you know?" I was slightly panicked.

"You remember when I grabbed you hand correct?" I slowly nodded. ''I felt another heartbeat. So who's child?" He got angry and slapped me. I fell to the ground and he continued. "Is it that little monsters?"

"N-Nnno."I replied getting back up. "It's yours."

He pause for a moment and started to speak slowly, "I-iit can't be." I nodded. "Liar!" He punched me in the face and knocked me out. Before I passed out I heard him say, "You have till it's first year." And then everything went dark.

I woke up hours later in the tower bed bay.

"What Happen?" I asked. I pushed my self up but soon realized that I couldn't get up.

"Raven!"Beast Boy yelled. He ran up to me and took a soft hold of my hand. 'Thank God your alright."

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"They'll be alright." He said.

"They?" He slowly nodded. I don't know weather to be happy or scared. "How many?" I asked.

"Three." He replied.

"Three!" I hollered. "Beast Boy. I was ready for One child, But three!"

"Don't worry, Rae. We'll be here to help." He gave me a bright smile and I returned it with a shy one.

Soon Sparrow came running into the room. "Raven!" She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug!"I heard all about it. Are you going to name one after, him." She whispered the last part.

"Who's him?" Beast Boy asked.

Sparrow and I looked at each other and I sighed. "You have the right to know."

As soon as I said that almost everyone came in.

"Raven." Robin said. "I herd the news and, I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused. "What are you sorry about? I want kids."

"You do?" They asked.

"YAY!" I head Melvin, Timmy, and Teether shout.

"Really?" Jinxed asked.

"Ya, I did so well with These three, I don't think three more will hurt." I replied.

"Hey, Rae" Sparrow said. "You gonna tell them?"

"I guess." I said.

"Tell us what, Friend Raven?" Star asked.

"About are brother, Falcon."

"Rae," Beast Boy said. "What happen to him?"

"He... died." I said. I felt tears well up in my eyes and continued. "When we turned twelve he met a girl who gave him everything and he did the same to her. Her name was LostMoon."

"That's the name of Drakes twin." Thorn said.

"Yes I know. But Falcon didn't though." I let a tear fall down my cheek. "One day he didn't come home. We waited for hours and hours before we went looking for him. I found him ace down in a lake. It was the worse thing I've ever experienced." I looked around and saw Sparrow in Red-x arms and tears in almost everyone's eyes.

"Rae," Beast Boy said. He put an arm around me and continued, "I'm so sorry." I couldn't take it anymore. I fell into Beast Boys arms and cried. If I wasn't pregnant, my powers would be everywhere. It was the first time I've ever really talked about Falcon. He was my bother. I loved him.

I soon let go of Beast Boy and gave a stiff yawn.

"Get some rest." He said. "You've been through a lot today." He kiss my forehead and everyone left. Through out the whole night I had only one thing on my mine. I only have till there first birthday.

* * *

_**Good?**_

_**R&R  
**_

_**THORN 0UT  
**_

_**BYE-BYE  
**_


End file.
